Accidental Reunion
by griffin black
Summary: Takes place after the 7th book. Harry runs into Malfoy in a muggle pub, they catch up. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This ficcy takes place after the 7th book. Hope you like it. Also, this contains slash (homosexual sex) and it's definitely for mature audiences only.

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them…

Accidental Reunion

Chapter One

Harry gazed intently at the muggle from his seat, a booth in a shadowy corner of the local pub. This boy was especially appealing, not the sort that usually frequented the grimy muggle hangout. He was about 5' 10" and thin, delicate even. His hair a feathery honey brown cut short, and his skin could have been made from smooth white marble except for the glowing pink heat that kissed the apples of his cheeks. Harry brought his beer bottle to his full, red lips, considering his chances with the youth.

The boy, for he could barely be of legal drinking age while Harry was 28, was apparently alone. He'd come in shortly after Harry and asked the burly man behind the bar for someone; Harry had not been able to hear whom. After a brief exchange, the boy settled in to wait, drinking slowly from a glass and observing his surroundings. His slightly haughty expression, with the dark blue eyes and finely curving brows was a sight more welcome to Harry. All the other men were usually darker, heavier set, big shouldered, and gruff. Though Harry had found many of these muggles satisfactory in bed, he longed for a change.

Glancing at his watch, Harry decided to give up on Oliver Wood, his quidditch captain from Hogwarts. Wood was supposed to have met Harry an hour ago, just for a drink after work. Harry didn't encourage other wizards to join him in the pub, preferring to keep his male, muggle tricks to himself. But occasionally Wood, or Ron would turn up for a bit of a laugh and a beer. Harry and, Ron's sister, Ginny had split up ages ago, though on good terms. Since then Ginny had married a rather dapper blonde man named Jim who had studied at home as opposed to Hogwarts. And Harry, well, Harry had decided he preferred cock up his arse than pussy in his mouth.

Sighing, Harry returned his emerald eyed gaze to the boy at the bar, wondering who he was waiting for and if, like Wood, that person would not turn up. If so, Harry thought he might just go have a "chat" with him. Quite soon however, an equally thin, slightly haughty looking man edged his way through a large group of muggles, towards the boy. Sliding off his bar stool, the boy embraced the man, whose shining blonde hair was vaguely familiar to Harry.

Harry watched with disappointment as the blonde man leaned in to kiss the full but delicate lips of the boy. Then take a sip of the drink the little brunette had been nursing. Giving it up as a lost job, Harry finished his beer and stood to leave. The drink already paid for, he meandered through the muggles, eyeing them, but none of the men were particularly interesting. Glancing again at the beautiful little creature at the bar, Harry heaved another sigh and walked past. Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Potter?"

Looking around uncertainly, Harry was suddenly tossed into a sort of memory/time vortex. Buried memories came to the fore of Harry's mind as he stared at the man grasping his shoulder. The same man that had approached the boy.

"Malfoy." Harry's blank statement of recognition was met with a smirk from the man in question who let his hand fall back to his side. Finally Harry blinked, coming to his senses.

He had not seen Draco Malfoy for at least 10 years and indeed, no one else he knew had either. After adjusting to the shock of meeting an old enemy, Harry immediately took a sidelong look at the boy sitting at the bar… so Malfoy was gay.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Harry ran an appraising eye over the blonde ex Death Eater in front of him.

Malfoy was long and lean, his white blonde hair not so rigidly gelled as it had been as a teenager, his pearly gray eyes were just the same though, as were his thin brows and high cheekbones. Harry noted he had the same white marble, yet glowing skin as the brunette boy.

"I just came in to have a chat with my friend Steve here," Malfoy indicated the boy who was looking curiously at Harry. Clearly, thought Harry, they're more than friends.

Malfoy had been giving Harry the same kind of appraising look and found Harry to be more muscular but slim hipped. His raven hair untidy as ever, though short and instead of round glasses covering his lushly lashed green eyes, Malfoy saw that Harry had opted for a thicker, more rectangular frame.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet someone too but he must have got caught up at work. I was just leaving."

"Why don't you have a drink with us, right Steve?"

The boy, Steve, said "Yeah," casually, his inspection of Harry turning to Harry's sweetly curving backside.

Normally, Harry would have been more excited by this blatant show of interest but he had more pressing things on his mind. Such as where did Malfoy come from, what had he been doing, and why was he in a muggle pub with this little Steve bloke?

"Er- no thanks." Interested though he was, Harry didn't fancy not being able to talk about what Malfoy had been up to with the clearly non-magical Steve in attendance. They'd have to skirt all talk about magic and his and Malfoy's past history with the boy there. But then what would there be to say?

Malfoy frowned, "Alright, well how about tomorrow night, about eight. I'll meet you here. We should, ah- catch up."

Thoroughly taken aback, Harry agreed, nodded goodnight to Malfoy and little Steve, then turned back into the crowd, heading for the door.

"Who was that Drake?"

"Oh, just someone I knew at school."

"Fancy him?"

Harry was not sure he wanted the answer to that question and sped off, thinking about what had just happened. He was meeting Draco Malfoy- Malfoy! Of all people. Wait till Wood heard who he'd missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Accidental Reunion

Chapter two

The next evening, after work, Harry debated whether or not to go to the pub. Though he was intensely curious about what Malfoy had been up to this past decade, Harry had not entirely convinced himself he should give the little snot the time of day. But when the hands on his watch read ten till eight, Harry was not hopping from foot to foot trying to make up his mind. No, he was tearing around his flat, trying to find his favorite white t-shirt to top his jeans, a very muggle look. He would go and sate his curiosity.

Harry raced out the door and down the street to the pub with only a few minutes to spare. Puffing from the exertion, he came to a halt in front of the pub entrance. Grumbling about not being able to apparate into such a muggle infested part of town, Harry collected himself before walking in, right on time, eight o'clock. Malfoy was easily spotted because of his distinctive platinum hair shining in the lamplight. Harry strode over and sat opposite him.

"You came," Malfoy sounded mildly surprised.

"Yeah, well… Hi."

A waitperson set two short glasses full of an amber liquid in front of the pair, "Boys need anything else?"

"Not unless you'd rather something different," Malfoy gave Harry an inquiring look.

Harry peered into Malfoy's pearly eyes trying to divine the source of such consideration. Perhaps Malfoy really had taken a turn for the better.

"No thanks, this is fine," Harry addressed the waitperson before picking up his glass to take a swallow.

Turning back to the curious fellow before him Harry asked, "So what have you been doing? Haven't heard or seen anything of you for years."

Malfoy's expression darkened briefly, "That's a long and arduous tale I'm afraid. I will say though, that I've been out of the UK. I'm back now, thought I'd pick up a job at the Ministry. Something with muggle relations."

Harry snorted into his drink, "Muggle relations? Merlin you've changed," Harry chuckled, surprised.

"Yes Potter, I'm not the Draco Malfoy you knew at Hogwarts," in a somewhat steely undertone Malfoy added, almost to himself, "No, not at all."

Harry pondered this last comment. True, he knew Malfoy had turned out not to be the evil pureblood supremacist the blonde had always paraded himself as, but Harry never would have believed this complete turnabout. Eager to hear about Malfoy's travels, his obvious soul searching, Harry was about to pose another question regarding this when Malfoy spoke again.

"And you, I've heard you're an auror, appropriate to say the least. But why are you hanging out in a muggle pub?"

Harry, lost in his musings over Malfoy's life, did not think before responding, "I live just round the corner. And besides, I'm not interested in our community knowing all about my sex life, it's easier to pick up muggles."

Malfoy's eyes widened considerably, "Your what?" Malfoy smiled and laughed. He looked quite handsome.

Horrified, Harry looked up, the forwardness of his candid admission dawning on him.

"Goodness Potter, what happened to the weaslette? Or surely there's another fawning girl you could have taken up with?"

Pained that he'd led the conversation down this path, Harry mumbled, "Ginny's married now. I just found girls weren't to my liking anymore." Harry was pained even further as he noticed the pale pink tinge of Malfoy's smiling lips looked rather inviting. Harry hastily downed the contents of his glass.

"Something we have in common," Malfoy's eyes lowered seductively, intentionally or not. Harry looked away, blushing.

"Tell me about your travels."

Malfoy's expression morphed again, his skin almost visibly tightened and his smile vanished, "My past is not something I like to reflect on too often."

"Come on, I've just embarrassed the hell out of myself, the least you could do is return the favor. Besides, you said you wanted to catch up," Harry carefully persuaded.

"Well… After a while I left. I couldn't bare the manor, the horrible things that I'd done there… My parents weren't pleased of course, but I was of age. They couldn't stop me."

Harry could tell there was more to the story but allowed Malfoy to redirect the conversation on that ambiguous note. The two former enemies spent the next few hours over several drinks keeping the talk light. Malfoy largely talked about the various odd jobs he'd held while traveling and Harry largely talked about becoming an auror and trying to keep a low profile in the wizarding community. Harry was slightly tipsy when the evening came to a close. But Malfoy seemed positively smashed. Though not in conversation, by letting himself get increasingly inebriated, Malfoy had let his guard down in front of Harry who could not figure out why. Perhaps he wanted to tell Harry about his past. Perhaps he hoped to loosen his tongue with drink and not have to think about why he shouldn't tell. Harry pondered these possibilities as much as his muddled mind allowed him to.

Instead of opening up however, or getting silly, Malfoy had grown increasingly taciturn and sleepy. Harry stopped talking and waited for Malfoy to jolt himself back into life. Sure enough he did, but only long enough to slur, "I've got to go to bed," and slumped onto his waiting arms on the table. Harry, deciding there was nothing else for it, got up to help Malfoy to his feet.

"C'mon. My flat is around the corner. You're in no condition to apparate."

Whether Malfoy understood or not was unclear but allowed himself to be half carried out of the pub. Harry, even while slightly intoxicated or maybe because he was slightly intoxicated could not help but notice Malfoy's wickedly slim hips and silky skin where his shirt rode up. Making it to the alley, Harry checked they were alone.

"Right, Malfoy wake up," Harry shook his charge gently.

"Mmm, Harry…" Malfoy did not open his eyes but nestled his cheek into Harry's neck.

Bewildered, Harry let him be. Gripping him in a tight embrace, Harry apparated into his kitchen. Thankfully, despite their condition, no splinching occurred.

Somewhat roused, Malfoy looked about blearily, "S'alright. I can get home."

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere."

Harry pulled Malfoy along and stumbled into his bedroom. He allowed Malfoy to topple onto the untidy bed before following suit. Thoroughly shagged out, Harry promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Accidental Reunion

Chapter three

"What the bloody hell---" Malfoy sat up alarmed, daylight was streaming into an unfamiliar room and someone's warm arm was thrown loosely across his lap.

Closing his eyes and tenderly kneading his throbbing head, Malfoy tried to sort out the events of last night. Potter, he'd definitely been with Harry Potter. Malfoy concluded he must have imbibed way too much liquor since he could not quite understand how he ended up in bed with--- Malfoy looked down----yep, that was Potter. Choosing not to think about the fool he'd probably made of himself and hoping against hope he'd not made a pass at Harry, Malfoy went in search of a shower.

Some minutes later Harry was awakened by the sound of running water. Fleetingly he wondered how much Malfoy remembered of last night. Yawning, Harry put on his glasses and trudged into the bathroom. Steam immediately clouded said glasses upon entering the room. Harry fished his wand out from a pocket of the jeans he was still wearing.

"Impervius," as the steam cleared from the lenses Harry was able to discern Malfoy's lithe form through the clear plastic shower curtain. Amazed by the well-formed curves, Harry had difficulty pulling his eyes away.

"Erm—sorry, I'll just brush my teeth in the kitchen then."

Malfoy grunted in reply. Harry took his toothbrush and left. Standing over the sink, the watery outline of Malfoy swam, unbidden, in front of his closed eyes. Shaking his head forcefully, Harry quickly finished brushing and proceeded to bustle around the kitchen making toast. When Malfoy finally appeared for real he was wearing nothing but a towel, his body dripping, his hair tousled.

"You don't have anything for this blasted hangover do you?"

Harry strained not to look to closely at the barely clad blonde. "I have a bit of wit- sharpening potion. That might help clear your head."

"Great," Malfoy sat down hitching his towel up a bit, "Listen, I don't remember much of last night. I wasn't too stupid was I?"

Harry paused in his rummaging through cupboards. "No. But, I didn't know where to take you so I just brought you here."

Harry continued his search, eventually pulling out a small glass vial. He handed the potion over.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Have some toast with it."

"I'm really sorry abou…"

"Ha, forget it. I never imagined we'd become drinking mates. What was all that about anyway?"

Malfoy downed the potion and began to slowly munch on a piece of toast. At Harry's inquiry he looked up, giving his questioner a hard, penetrating look. Harry could tell he was deciding whether or not to finally spill about the past he shunned. Swallowing Malfoy stood up. He'd made up his mind; firm resolve was etched on his face.

"After you destroyed the Dark Lord… well, you can imagine how it affected my family. We were all Death Eaters," Malfoy flushed with shame and started towards Harry, "The things the Dark Lord made me do… after a while, after he'd been defeated, I stopped using magic."

Whatever Harry had expected, it was not this. Incredulous Harry blurted, "No magic!"

"Yeah. I started hanging out with muggles down in the village. Drank a lot, did a lot of muggle drugs."

Harry could not begin to vocalize his shock, not just about Malfoy doing these destructive things but telling him, Harry, about it. The two of them did not exactly have a good track record when it came to sharing confidences, being bosom buddies. And what exactly did all this have to do with getting drunk in front of him last night?

Malfoy continued his woeful tale, "I just kept thinking about what happened, kept thinking about you. I wanted so badly to forget everything. The muggles didn't understand, my parents understood too much… so I left. I bought a new wand and I didn't come back."

"Until now."

"I've been back about six months, waiting for an opening at the ministry. And then I saw you in the pub. I thought I could handle being here, I thought enough time had passed. But you brought back all the memories. I guess I let myself fall into old habits, drinking like that. I didn't know how to act around you, you saved my life more than once, as well as everyone's. You were so right, and I was so wrong."

Malfoy was now standing quite near Harry, his head hung with shame and guilt. The two men stood like that, inches apart, avoiding each other's gaze. Malfoy in his towel, Harry trying to ignore the silky looking expanse of skin in front of him while trying to work out the bewildering confessions of his once second most hated foe. Suddenly, with great animation, Malfoy heaved a great sob and turned to leave. Not sure why he did it, except to ease the pain of someone so obviously in need and repentant, Harry grabbed the blonde's small wrist. Twisting Malfoy back, Harry clasped his bare waist.

"Potter---?" Malfoy's eyes were wide and red rimmed.

Harry silenced him by closing the gap between their bodies, gently pushing Malfoy's hips into his. Giving himself up to it, Malfoy sank into Harry, embracing him. Harry pressed his cheek against Malfoy's wet hair and relished the feel of the thin, smooth body.

They stood together only for a moment. Disengaging himself, Malfoy murmured something about getting dressed. Harry was completely nonplussed. Who was this forlorn little child? Malfoy's attitude was so changed he was unrecognizable. Harry watched the blonde's retreating back disappear into the bedroom. Compelled by some force outside him, Harry followed. Taking a breath at the door, he turned the knob. He caught a glimpse of pure white, round bottom before Malfoy whirled around, the towel firmly back in place.

Author's note: This fic is about to get incredibly racy, so be forewarned. And by the way, you know, every author likes reviews. I'd rather like to hear if any of you are liking this or not or if you've got any criticisms. I'm forever trying to improve my writing for y'alls enjoyment. thanks, -griffin


	4. Chapter 4

Accidental Reunion

Chapter four

Quickly, Harry crossed the room and forced himself on Malfoy, dragging him onto the bed. He swept Malfoy's face with a scrutinizing look for signs of protest but found passivity mingled with surprise and an edge of hunger. Pleased, Harry pressed his growing erection into the one under him, feeling the blonde's moan of response against his lips as he bent to kiss him. All thoughts of beautiful little Steve were gone; all thoughts of what Ron or Hermione might say went with them. All Harry knew was an aching need to have Malfoy, to control his body, to taste it.

The towel around Malfoy's hips loosened considerably, allowing Harry's fingers to brush milky, velvety thigh. Malfoy silently tugged at Harry's shirt and pulled it off. Their chests melded as Harry resumed his assault on Malfoy's swelling, red lips. The blonde's fingers found Harry's belt buckle. Harry, yearning to feel his swollen cock released, rolled onto his back, undid his trousers and pulled himself out. Discarding the towel, Malfoy knelt over him and grazed Harry's groin with his own red cock.

Blinded by pleasure, Harry lost all lucidity. The delicious man on top of him dragged his erection up Harry's chest and neck and slid it wickedly against his cheek. It was supremely silky, shockingly hard and heavy, and tasted of heaven when Malfoy dipped it against his mouth. Then the blonde turned around so his mouth hovered, poised, above Harry's erection. While his own hovered above Harry's mouth. Malfoy grasped Harry at the base, a few fingers spreading out to delve into the soft skin of his sack. Harry simultaneously pushed Malfoy's hips down and thrust his own up. They collapsed onto one side, their bodies shuddering pleasantly at each suck. Harry plunged a finger into Malfoy's waiting, wet depths.

They sweated and groaned, and whining with want bound themselves to one another. Nothing more was wanted but to satisfy and be satisfied, to devour each other in a most primal fashion.

"Uhnnn… Harry…. Merlin!" Malfoy pushed into Harry's mouth, violating that sweet commissure between lips and came. The pearly substance dripped from the corners of Harry's willingly abused outlet. In his turn, Harry viciously face fucked his partner in an intense eagerness to get off.

Harry had never felt such beautiful physical pleasure. The exquisitely tender lips of the blonde caressed him, as he pulsed and breathed deeply. Finally the pair rolled apart. They relished each other's essence, sweet, heady stuff. Harry let his trousers continue to pool around his ankles too spent to move. A communal, spiritual silence pervaded the room. It spoke of contentment and a feeling of ease and comfort. They were happy, unsure of what it would mean for them. But Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were happy, together.

Slowly, as if emerging from a languorous, heavenly dream, Harry began to feel the air change. It once again held a kind of electricity as tangible as it had been moments earlier. Harry could feel Malfoy's soft gray eyes lustfully examining him. Unseen, but felt, the eyes drank in Harry's tousled, dark, glossy hair, golden, supine body, and emerald sparks beneath heavy lids. Deftly, Malfoy swept down to extricate Harry's wand from his pocket and cast a non-verbal spell on himself. Harry, still in recovery mode, tensed for what he knew was coming. He closed his eyes and let Malfoy turn him on his stomach.

Deliberately, Malfoy pressed his cock against the body he now straddled. Harry let out a breath, enjoying Malfoy's ability to get up so quickly. The blonde's warmth was gone, but only to be replaced seconds later by a hot wetness between Harry's spread arse. Harry gasped and strained against Malfoy's face, eager to feel more of the wet tongue probing at his entrance. Clinging to Harry's hips, Malfoy sat up. Gently he pushed his thick cock inside, hissing with pleasure. Harry's body shook.

"Uhhhhrrrr."

"You're a tight one Potter. Amazing if you bed those big blokes from the pub."

Harry snorted, smiling. "Shut up and fuck me you dirty Slytherin."

Briefly, Harry wondered what, other than pure, visceral attraction had compelled him to pin Malfoy to the bed earlier. The blonde's melancholy words about the abuse he'd put himself through had touched Harry. He was sure the former Death Eater had repented. He'd seen for himself, those many years ago, Malfoy changing, unable to commit truly unspeakable acts of violence. He was definitely a conniver, and Harry knew he would never forget it, though he was willing to forgive. Willing to fuck and maybe something more.

Meanwhile, Malfoy pumped vigorously. He leaned his sweating body down, against Harry's back and grabbed the sheets. With one hand he gripped Harry's thigh, enthusiastically pulling almost completely out before pounding back in, sending Harry plunging forward. Harry reached around and savagely began beating his own sore, red prick. It took the men longer to cum this time around. When they did, Malfoy jerked uncontrollably, clawing at Harry's back, before collapsing. And Harry, landed great, thick drops of the milk all over Malfoy's navel, nipples, and even a little on his jaw. Harry wavered momentarily and then landed smack on top of his own fluids. Breathing deeply, Malfoy murmured something about needing a joint.

"You are resorting to your old ways."

A dark look passed over Malfoy's flushed face. With a furrowed brow he replied, "Running into you was well… My life was shit, but you, you make me worse and better all at once. Dumbledore tried to help me at the end---."

"I know. I saw it. But that was 11, 12 years ago Draco."

"You saw?" Malfoy seemed completely anguished over this piece of information.

"It's all right. You were a right prat but I think I understand."

"You were so right, why didn't I---?"

Harry shushed him and clasped Malfoy's sticky body to his. Harry chuckled after a moment, "So muggle relations, eh?"

"Shut it you," seized by a fit of hysterical laughter, Malfoy pinched and squeezed any ticklish spots he could find on Harry's body.

"Ha, hey!" Harry's eyes sparkled, his face lit with a grin as he squirmed out of Malfoy's reach.

At some point, one of them had the bright idea to pick up a wand and 'scourgify' the hardening cum off their bodies. Feeling completely lighthearted, they chased each other around the flat until Malfoy managed to pin Harry against a wall and kiss him.

"Come on babe, let's get something to eat."

Author's note: So what did you think? Hot enough? I could be persuaded to write a sequel if anyone is interested, just let me know. -griffin


End file.
